History
by Coolstra
Summary: 24 years into the future, Chris Fenton finds things out about her past. Will her family's history be good to know, or bad? Just as she finds out about the past, Danny, Sam, and Tucker find out about their future. None of these teens can believe what they
1. Discovery

Amity Park's # 1 public enemy was fighting a massive ghost that had already destroyed some of the town. A couple of blocks down, a woman was standing in her home cradling a baby in her arms. The baby girl was crying, so was her mother. Danny Phantom and the ghost he was fighting were getting closer and closer to the house. Danny was blasted down in front of the door, the ghost approaching fast. He saw the house behind him and a look of terror and anger swept across his face. "Don't come any closer." Danny yelled, "I'm warning you." The ghost just laughed and kept approaching. The woman inside looked up and cried, "Danny!" Danny heard her cry and stood up tall. "Leave my family alone!" He screamed. At the same time Danny used his ghostly wail. It was no ordinary wail though. It was so powerful that the colossal ghost was blown to pieces. 24 year old Danny Fenton fell to the ground.

Fourteen years later on a Monday morning Chris Fenton's alarm went off. She rose up out of her bed, stretched as far as she could go and yawned. She got her clothes and took a quick shower. Still tired, Chris stood in front of her mirror and brushed her long black hair. She put it up into a pony tail and headed down stairs for breakfast. "Morning hon." her mom said as Chris sat at the table, waiting for her sausage and eggs. "Ready to start a new week Chris?" "Nope." Chris replied, taking her plate from her mother. "Well, as soon as you get done you need to _brush your teeth _and go to school. Okay?" "Okey dokey." Chris replied making her mom laugh.

On her way to school, Chris took a different route. She was trying to get away from the girls that made fun of her. She was riding her hover board as usual when she saw an old abandoned building. She was right over it when suddenly her board's battery ran out. Her feet still strapped to the board, she fell down towards the old building. Head first she got closer and closer to the roof. Chris put her arms in front of her face as if they were going to break her fall. Instead of landing on the roof she landed inside a classroom. She stood up, rubbing her arms, and looked up at the ceiling. "That was weird." She said to herself. The room was dusty and there were cob webs everywhere. The windows were boarded up making it dark except for the small rays of light coming through the cracks. She spotted a door and walked towards it, her hover board under her arm.

"All these locks have worn away." Chris said, looking at the old lockers in the hall. "All the numbers are gone too." She stopped in front of one and saw something inside. "I wonder…." She said to herself. Chris grabbed hold of the lock and pulled hard. The lock broke off. She slowly opened the locker and saw pictures lining the walls of it. "Ghost boy?" Chris wondered. "Who's that?" The locker had pictures of a boy about her age with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Chris looked closely at the boy in the pictures. "He looks familiar somehow." She was confused. The boy could fly. "He must be a ghost!" She realized. She walked a ways and opened another locker, and another. Finally she found another locker with more pictures. "It can't be!" She saw the ghost boy again, but this time he was human. Chris looked closer at the boy. "No way!" She said shocked. "Dad?"


	2. Secrets

The woman ran out the door to her fallen husband, the baby still in her arms. The little girl was silent her eyes curious. "Danny!" the woman cried, falling to her knees beside him. People stared in shock at the hero that they once considered an enemy. Everyone now knew that Danny _Fenton_ was also Danny _Phantom_. They never saw the resemblance until now. "It sucked the power right out of him." A man said, as he watched the woman touch Danny's face. "Sam…" Danny's voice was faint and miserable. "Oh Danny," Sam said, tears streaming down her face. She bent down and kissed his cheek. A man walked up to Danny and Sam and said, "An ambulance is on its way mam." "Thank you." Sam replied. She turned back towards Danny and held his hand.

"This can't be my dad!" Chris was scared and confused. Could her father be the ghost boy that so many adults talk about? "I don't even know my dad. All I have is his and Mom's wedding picture." Chris paced the hall throwing her hands into the air as she talked. "But this boy resembles him so much." She stopped pacing and sat up against the locker. "Mom didn't even tell me." Chris felt like crying. Just the thought that her mom didn't tell her everything about her father brought tears to her eyes. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" "Your dad felt that way too." Chris looked up with shock. A tall man was standing in front of her. "Mr. Foley? What are you doing here?" "Looking at my old school one more time." Tucker said. Chris stood up and grabbed her hover board. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I fell through the roof… I think." Chris replied. "I see you've been into some lockers." He said, looking at the destroyed lockers along the wall. "Oh… I uh…" Tucker stopped her, "Come on. Let's get you to school."

On their way to the school Mr. Foley told her that she found the pictures in her mom's and some other girl's locker. Before they had left the old school, he told her to leave the pictures inside the lockers. She took all of them. Chris felt like she needed to show her mom that she knew about her dad. How he was part ghost. Chris could hardly believe it. Her dad was the hero that so many people talked about. She always wanted to meet this man. She did when she was a baby. Chris had never talked to her heroic father. In fact, she had never even seen him. How would her life be different if he was still around? Would she be here now? Her thoughts trailed off when she saw the school. She said good by to Mr. Foley and ran off towards the school.


	3. In the Hospital

Danny was taken straight to the Emergency Room when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Sam had called Tucker and told him what had happened to Danny. He and Valerie were moving back to Amity Park when she called. Tucker decided not to stay at the hotel that night. "What are you doing?" Valerie yelled, clinging tight to the armrests. "We need to get there tonight." Tucker answered. "Why?" she asked. "It's Danny. Something happened to him." He answered, his eyes fixed on the road. Valerie calmed down. "What happened?" "I… can't say." he said. Valerie looked angry. Tucker sighed, "Danny… used his ghostly wail on a ghost that was attacking Amity Park and…" he continued as she stared at him. "It sucked the life out of him." Valerie didn't know what to say.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sam was sitting in the waiting area reading to a little girl with short red hair. "Sam…" Tucker said. Sam turned and said, "I'm so glad you guys made it." She then lifted the girl off her lap and set the book down. She walked over to Tucker and gave him a friendly hug. "Who's the little one?" Valerie asked. Sam replied, "Jazz's daughter. She's up stairs with her parents and Danny." The little girl climbed out of the chair and walked over to Sam. "Aunt Sam?" she said. "Yes Jennifer?" Sam replied. "I think cousin Christina is waking up." Jennifer said, pointing to a baby stirring on the couch. Sam walked over to her and gently lifted her up. As she looked into the face of her daughter, a single tear ran down Sam's face.

"Mrs. Fenton. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said as Sam, Tucker, and Valerie arrived in front of Danny's room. "What is it?" Sam continued, "Is he going to be okay?" "I'm afraid not." The doctor said, shaking his head. "He won't last much longer. He is able to talk though." "Thank you." Sam said as she passed him. When they walked into the room, Danny was laying on his back with his eyes closed. At first none of them recognized him. His face was whiter than paper. Sam pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. Tucker and Valerie stood behind her. "Danny… it's me, Sam." She said as she put her hands on his. "Sam…" Danny said his voice quiet and irregular. "I'm here… I'm here." Sam said softly. Danny smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said. "Hi Danny." Valerie said. "Hey…guys." He answered. "Where's Chris." "Downstairs with Jazz." Sam replied. "Danny…" Valerie continued, "I'm so sorry." "For what?" Danny answered. "For… everything that I've done to you." Valerie said, "I'm so sorry Danny." Danny's face was losing its color. Tucker motioned to Valerie to let Sam be with Danny. They moved to the back of the room as Danny began to squeeze Sam's hand. "Sam…" "Shhh." Sam answered. She reached up and stroked his hair. "I love you Danny." She said. "I love you too Sam." Danny replied, struggling as he said it. Sam leaned over and gave him what she knew would be their last kiss. Danny smiled and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled completely. "Danny…" Valerie began. Tucker quieted her. Danny's hand relaxed and his head fell to the side. Sam put her head down onto the bed and cried. Valerie threw her arm around Tucker, and began to cry on his shoulder. Tucker closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face. Danny Fenton, the hero of Amity Park, was dead.


	4. The New Kid

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, W…" "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Blake." Chris said as she burst into her English class. "_Why _are you late, Miss Fenton?" Mr. Blake said, raising his eyebrows. Chris replied, "I had some hover board… trouble." She looked down at the hover board in her arms. "I'll just put this in my locker." She said, slowly turning back towards the door. "Miss Fenton," Mr. Blake continued, "you need a pass." Chris turned back around, her pony tail swishing about, and took the piece of paper. "Thank you sir." The new boy watched her leave from behind his glasses.

At lunch, Chris got her pizza and headed for her usual spot at her usual table. She saw someone else sitting there. He was picking at his mashed potatoes on his lunch tray. "Excuse me?" Chris said when she reached the table. The boy looked up. His brown eyes met her blue ones. "Can I sit with you?" she asked. The boy nodded and his glasses almost fell off his nose. "So…" Chris continued, "What's your name?" "Wesley," he continued, "you can call me Wes." "'Names Christina," she said, "Call me Chris." She held out her hand. Wes smiled and shook it.

After school Chris waited for Wes to meet her. They had agreed to go to the park over by the Museum after school. They were going to walk there. She leaned up against a tree behind the school. Suddenly, Chris found herself on her back. She sat up and saw the tree instead of her legs. Too terrified to scream, she reached out to touch it but her hand went through it. She realized that maybe she could walk through it. Chris stood up and walked towards the tree.

"What in the world _are_ you doing?" Wes asked as he turned the corner. "Huh?" Chris answered, turning quickly. "Is the tree hypnotizing you or something?" he said. "No, but… I fell through it." "What?" Wes asked, puzzled. Chris answered, "I fell backwards through the tree. Then I reached out to touch it but my hand went through it!" Wes stared at her in disbelief. Chris looked at the tree, then back at Wes. "Never mind." She continued, "Lets go." They began to walk down the side walk while a snotty blond girl and her group quietly followed.


	5. Natalie

"Chris, I think something's bothering you." Wes said as they reached the park. Chris was looking at the ground. "Nothing's bothering me." She replied. Wes raised his eyebrows and said, "Either there's something bothering you, or you always act like this." Chris remained silent. Wes continued, "Come on, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, remember." Chris looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, it's about my dad. I think he…" She didn't get the chance to finish. "What did your dad do this time, Fenton?" Chris and Wes wheeled around. "Oops. I forgot. Your dad's dead." Wes watched as the blond girl walked closer to him with a group of laughing girls trailing behind her. Chris hung her head. Wes asked, "Who are you?" The girl answered, "I'm the most popular girl in school." Wes rolled his eyes and said, "I don't care. What's your name?" The girl looked offended. "My name is Natalie."

Wes looked down at Chris. Her eyes were tightly shut, so was her mouth. Noticing that he had ignored her, Natalie walked closer to Wes and said, "My, you'd make a great basketball player. You're tall and good looking. You'd just need to loose the glasses. They make you look like a geek." Wes was shocked. He looked back at Natalie and Chris's fists clenched. Natalie reached up and took Wes's glasses off his face. "That's better. Isn't he hot, girls?" The small group giggled. "What's the matter Chris? Am I flirting with your boyfriend?" Chris's fists closed tighter and Wes looked down at her. She opened her mouth but she said nothing. Then she opened it again and said, "You know what's wrong?" Chris looked up and glared at Natalie. Wes looked at her eyes and opened his own wide. Natalie did the same. Chris continued, "You. You are just a stupid, snotty blond girl who doesn't care about other people. So if I were you, I would get my make-up blobbed face out of Chris Fenton's way!" She did.

"Uh, Chris?" Wes said as Natalie and her group walked away quickly. Chris was still glaring at her. "Do your eyes always change colors?" This caught her attention. Chris looked at him with her blue eyes. "Wow. There blue again." Chris looked puzzled. "What do you mean, 'blue again'?" Wes answered, "When you were yelling at Natalie, your eyes were green and glowing." Chris took a deep breath, "Green and glowing?" Wes nodded. Chris grabbed her backpack and walked over to a nearby bench. When she sat down she said, "I need to show you something." Wes walked over and sat beside her. While she was digging in her backpack she said, "This morning, on my way to school, my hover board ran out of battery and I fell through the roof of that old school. After school, I fell through a tree. Just know, my eyes were green and glowing." She pulled out some pictures and handed them to Wes. "I think I have ghost powers."

"You're joking, right?" Chris shook her head. Wes looked down at the pictures and squinted at them. "I can't see. Natalie took my glasses." Chris sighed and rolled her eyes. Wes continued, "Hey, if you have ghost powers, shouldn't you have a ghost form too?" "I guess." Chris answered. Wes squinted at the photos again. "Like Danny Phantom." Chris looked up at him. "Who?" She asked. Wes looked surprised. "You've never heard of Danny Phantom?" She shook her head. He continued, "Well, people say that he was half ghost, half human. That he died protecting a woman and a baby girl." Chris sat up and said, "I think Danny Phantom was my father." Wes stared at her. She stood up and stood in front of him. She closed her eyes and Wes said, "What are you doing?" Without opening her eyes Chris said, "Seeing if I'm half ghost."


	6. Ghost Powers

"You're nuts." Wes said. Chris didn't hear him. She stood still, waiting for something to happen. Wes sighed, "Chris, I don't think you're half ghost. "We'll see about that." She answered. She lifted her arms and thought hard. Suddenly, two blue rings appeared at her waist. Wes almost fell off the bench. The rings separated. One went down to her feet and the other went up to her raised fists. When they disappeared, Chris was wearing a black suit with a white diagonal line across her waist. Her shoes were white and ended below her knees. She had white gloves that stopped in the middle of her forearm. The collar was white and went halfway up her neck. There was a "C" and a "P" on her chest and she had snow white hair. Wes squinted at her and said, "Wow." Chris opened her glowing green eyes and smiled.

Natalie and her group made it across the street and slowed down. "She'll… get over it." She said, breathing deeply. One of the girls in the group looked at Natalie's hand and said, "Are those that cute boy's glasses?" Before Natalie could answer, a voice said, "They sure are. Ya know, I don't think he can see without 'em." Natalie turned around and saw a girl with white hair and green eyes standing in front of her. She looked up and down and said, "Aren't you kinda young to have white hair?" Chris blinked. "Give me the glasses." She said and held out her hand. Natalie put her hands on her hips and said, "Why should I?" Chris rose into the air. "Hmm… If you don't, I'll tell everyone that your family's just a bunch of poor slobs and not rich like you said they were." Natalie was shocked. Chris snickered and took the glasses out of Natalie's hand. A girl in the group asked, "Who are you?" Chris flew higher into the air and said, "The names Chris Phantom!" She looked down at Natalie and said, "Later, loser!"

"Thanks Chris." Wes said after she put his glasses on him. Wes walked around her and said, "Now I can have a good look at Chris Phantom." Chris smiled. "Hurry, girls! I saw her come this way!" Wes wheeled around and said, "It's Natalie! Quick change back," Two blue rings appeared around her waist. By the time Natalie and her group reached them, Chris was back in a T-shirt and blue jeans. Natalie looked around and said, "Have you two seen Chris Phantom?" Chris looked at her and said, "Yea. She gave Wes his glasses back." Wes turned around and his glasses glistened in the sunlight. "Well, if you see her again, tell her that Natalie will get her someday." Chris rolled her eyes and said, "She's a ghost." Natalie screamed and ran off, her group close behind her. Chris and Wes laughed and continued to walk to his house.


	7. What's our Future Like Now?

Sam stared absentmindedly at the small words in her textbook. Her eyes were reading but her mind was thinking about something else. Danny looked at her and saw her blank stare. He poked Tucker and pointed at her. Tucker looked at Sam then back at Danny and shrugged. "Fenton! Foley!" Danny and Tucker jumped at the sound of Mr. Lancer's voice. Sam nearly ripped her book as she was turning the page. Mr. Lancer continued, "Read that chapter or I'll make you do an essay on the subject!" Danny and Tucker immediately put their noses in their books.

"Hey, Sam! What were you thinking about in class a while ago?" Danny asked after class. Sam smiled and said, "It was stupid." "Aww, come on, Sam!" Danny said. Sam turned away. "No." Danny ran in front of her and begged, "Please?" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Danny looked at Tucker and smiled. Tucker laughed and stood beside Danny. "Please?" Tucker begged. "Fine" Sam replied and began to walk away with Danny and Tucker beside her.

"Ever since you beat your evil, future self, we haven't really thought about what our lives our like now." Sam said after they had walked for a while. Danny and Tucker just nodded so she continued, "I mean, me and Tuck died last time. What's our future like now?" They stopped in front of Danny's house just as Sam finished. Danny grinned. "Let's go find out." The trio ran inside the Fenton house.

Danny Phantom stood in front of the ghost portal while his two friends jumped inside the spector speeder. He watched as Sam and Tucker fought over who got to drive. When Sam finally won, Danny opened the portal. "Ready guys?" He asked. Tucker and Sam put Fenton Phones into their ears and Tucker gave him the thumbs up. "Let's go!" Danny said. He flew into the ghost zone and Sam and Tucker followed him. Jazz came downstairs and say that the portal was open and that the Spector Speeder was gone. "Danny is in so much trouble. I guess I better cover for him. Again." Jazz left the lab and closed the door behind her.


	8. Wes B

"Here it is." Wes said once they reached his house. Chris looked at it and said, "Looks really small." Wes sighed and replied, "Big enough for two people." Chris raised one eyebrow and looked at her new friend. He was looking sadly at the ground. "What happened?" she asked. Wes looked at Chris. "My parents got a divorce. I live with my Dad." "Oh…" Chris said. "It least you know what it's like to have both parents. Even for a little bit." Chris sighed sadly. Wes looked at her, smiled and said, "Hey. Let's stop this depressing talk and go inside. I'm burning up." Chris laughed and nodded. "It is hot out here." The two walked towards the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take a left at that door." Tucker told Danny. He was looking at the map of the Ghost Zone that he and his two friends made. "Which door!" Danny yelled, looking at all the floating doors around him. Tucker looked at the map again. "That purple one with the little lines on it." Danny looked around and spotted the floating door. "I see it." He said. Sam watched Danny closely and turned when he did. After they got around the door she saw Clockwork's tower. "Haven't been here in a while." She said. Tucker nodded and Danny looked back at her and nodded as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Chris walked into the house. Chris looked around as Wes called, "Dad! I'm home!" He began to walk toward a hallway and Chris followed. A tall man walked out in front of them and immediately looked at Chris. "Dad, this is my friend, Chris." Wes's dad smiled at Chris and said, "Nice to meet you. Chris." "Nice to meet you too, sir." Wes's dad continued, "Please, call me Mr. Baxter."


	9. Some Information

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into Clockwork's tower. They came into a large room with a giant screen floating above them. There was a table next to the entrance with a Fenton Thermos on it. Danny was the only one who noticed it. When they walked by the thermos he noticed that it had been dented from the inside. Sam and Tucker were staring at the giant screen above them. There was a picture of the backs of two people their age walking into a boy's bedroom. Danny looked away from the Fenton Thermos and looked in front of him. Clockwork was floating below the screen watching the two teens walk into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. This is your room." Chris said as she followed Wes inside. "Yep. I even have my own computer." Wes said, pointing to his desk. Chris walked over to the computer said, "Great! Now, we can look up some stuff on Danny Phantom." "Why do you need information about him?" Wes turned around to face his dad. He was standing in the doorway looking at Wes with one eyebrow raised. Wes stood stunned but Chris walked up to his dad. "Well Mr. B., We need information about Danny Phantom because he's the topic of a research paper we have to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm a research topic?" Danny asked as he walked up to Clockwork. He looked up at the screen and looked at the teen girl. "She looks familiar…" He thought. Clockwork looked down at Danny then changed into his older self. "Why don't they just ask me themselves?" Danny asked still wondering if he had ever seen the girl before. "They can't." Clockwork said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll give you some information. Tell you what I know about him." Dash said. Wes looked at Chris then back at his dad. "Sure. It would save us some trouble. Right, Chris?" Chris stared blankly then came to her senses. "Yeah, that would help." Mr. Baxter sat on Wes's bed. Wes sat next to him and Chris sat in the chair at the desk. "Danny Phantom showed up when I was your age. I went to school at the old Casper High building." Chris suddenly remembered earlier that morning when she was in the school. Dash continued, "At first, everyone was afraid of him. None of us knew if he was fighting for us, or against us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam! Tucker! It's Dash!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker ran over to him and looked up at the screen. Clockwork smiled as he changed into a child form. "She looks familiar." Tucker said when he saw Chris. Danny nodded. "That's what I thought." "She does." Sam agreed. Danny changed into his human self and continued to stare at the screen. Clockwork changed into his adult self and said, "You wanted to see your future. Well, here it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every time there was a ghost around Danny Phantom would be there to fight. The strange thing was that whenever he was around, Danny Fenton would disappear." Chris and Wes looked at each other then back at Wes's dad. "Last thing I heard was that fourteen years ago, the biggest ghost Amity Park had ever seen was destroyed by Phantom but that he had used so much of his power, he was destroyed himself." Mr. Baxter suddenly became blurry as tears filled Chris's eyes. She tried to blink them away as he continued, "Danny Phantom was suddenly Danny Fenton and from what I heard, he has a daughter. I also heard that he died about three hours later in the Amity Park Hospital."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stood in shock as if his feet had roots and he was planted there. Sam and Tucker looked at him then back at the screen. The girl had her face in her hands. The boy walked over to her as Dash left the room smiling.


	10. Family Troubles

"I die! In the future I'm dead!" Danny screamed. Sam and Tucker just glanced at each other. Sam looked at Danny as he put his hands on his head and thought hard. "Why can't we all be alive in the future? Last time Sam and Tuck were dead. Now it's my turn I guess…" Sam looked back at the screen as Chris cried quietly. Then it hit her. "Danny! Now I know why she looks familiar!" Sam said as she pointed at the screen. "She must be your daughter!" Danny put his hands to his sides and looked at Chris. "Hey. You're right. She does look like me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know… any of that…" Chris sobbed. Wes knelt down in front of her and said, "You mean that your mom didn't tell you anything about your dad." Chris looked up and wiped her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" she screamed. Wes put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Why don't you go and tell her all that you know." Chris closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why should I? She didn't tell me anything. Why should I tell her anything!" she said looking at Wes. Wes suddenly found himself staring into Chris's eyes and that he couldn't look away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look!" Tucker screamed. Danny and Sam looked but didn't see anything weird about the screen. "They like each other!" Tucker said. Danny looked at him and said, "Tucker. You're supposed to be looking for anything weird or… or…" Sam continued for him, "Or anything we need to figure out where we are! Not teens staring at each other!" Tucker looked at his feet then quickly back at Danny and Sam. "Like you guys do!" "Tucker!" Sam and Danny screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris realized that Wes was staring at her and quickly looked away. Wes took his hands off of her shoulders and looked at his wall. Chris looked on his desk and saw a picture of two kids around the age of eight. She picked it up and asked, "Who's this?" Wes looked at the picture and replied, "That's me and my sister." Chris looked at him. "Where is she?" she asked. "She's with my mom. Her name is Jessie." Chris smiled. "You two were crazy!" she laughed looking at the faces they were making. "Yeah… I guess we were." Wes said sadly. He looked down at the floor and said, "I only see her twice every year in the summer. It's when Mom comes to get me and drops off Jessie to stay with my dad." "And the other time?" Chris asked. "The other time is when my dad drops her off and takes me." Wes said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked away from Danny and Tucker and went towards the table by the entrance. When she got there she noticed the Fenton Thermos and looked real closely at it. Suddenly, it moved. She jumped back and looked over and Danny and Tucker to see if they noticed. She looked at the Thermos again then tuned back towards the screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Wes said. Chris looked up from the picture and replied, "What?" "I think we should go back to the park." He said as he stood up. Chris got out of the chair and asked, "Why? What would we do there?" Wes walked over to the door and Chris followed him. He went into his Dad's office and looked up in the cabinets. When he came out he had a battery. Chris watched as Wes took her hover board and replaced the battery. She stood still, waiting for an answer. Wes got up and put the hover board under his arm. "Let's go see what you can do."


	11. The Power of Time Travel

Chris walked out of Wes's house and ran into the ally. Wes came out after her with her hover board under his arms. There was a faint light from in the ally then Chris Phantom flew over to Wes. "Okay. I'm ready." She said. Wes stepped on a button on the hover board and rose into the air. "Let's go." He said as he began to fly towards the park with Chris behind him.

Dash watched his son fly off with a ghost girl behind him. "I knew it…" he said, smiling. "She is a Fenton. I wonder if she'll tell her mother about her special abilities. Doubt it…" Dash said as Chris and Wes faded into the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did he…?" Tucker said, staring. Danny and Sam were staring at the screen also. "Who knows." Sam finally said. Danny then suddenly realized that his future daughter had his ghost powers. "I didn't know that ghost powers could be passed down the family." He said, catching Sam and Tucker's attention. "What I want to know," Tucker said, "is who her mom is." Danny and Sam nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I've got the flying thing down!" Chris said happily as they reached the park. "That's great!" Wes added. "Now let's see… do you know of any other powers that your Dad could do?" They landed and Wes put the hover board under his arm. Chris shook her head and said sadly, "No. I don't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Ghost Ray! Try your Ghost Ray!" Danny screamed suddenly. Sam and Tucker jumped into the air then stared at their friend. "I don't think she can't hear you, Danny." Tucker said slowly. Danny looked over at him. "Oh… right." Clockwork smiled at Danny. "How would you like to go and help her?" The trio looked up at Clockwork in shock. Usually he didn't encourage anyone to meddle with time. Danny smiled and nodded. Then he looked at Sam and Tucker. "What about them?" he asked the ghost of time. Clockwork, now in his elderly form, smiled and said, "They may go as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay then… Let's try… Whoa!" Wes fell to the ground with a loud, THUD! Chris winced as Wes lay flat on his face. He sat up and looked to see what had tripped him and frowned at his untied shoe laces. Chris couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny." Wes said as he tied his shoes. "Yes it is!" Chris replied, not even trying to stop laughing. "Whatever, Chris." Wes said. "Laugh all you want." Instead of hearing Chris burst out laughing, he heard nothing. He began to look up and Saw red tennis shoes and the bottoms of blue jeans. He also saw black boots and brown ones with laces. He looked up to see who was standing in front of him. The teenagers in front of him looked familiar. Then Wes remembered the picture that Chris had showed him. His mouth fell open. Chris, standing net to Wes, had her hands over her mouth as she stared at her father, mother and Mr. Foley. "How…?" she began. Danny answered for her. "The power of time travel."


	12. First Day in the Future

Wes slowly stood up, not letting his eyes leave the three people in front of him. Chris's mouth was open and when she realized this she quickly covered it with her hands. Danny looked at the ground then at Sam and Tucker. "So… If you're wondering why I'm here then I'm here to help you with your ghost powers." He said, pointing to Chris. Chris took her hands off her mouth and said, "How did you know I had ghost powers?" Wes looked at her and cleared his voice. Chris looked at her outfit and realized that she was still in her ghost form. "Oh… well then how did you know I'm half human?" she said slowly. Danny opened his mouth then closed it again. "We were watching you from the ghost zone back in the past. Our present actually." Tucker answered for his friend. Danny sighed and nodded his head. Chris was utterly surprised. Danny wasn't even her father yet in his time and yet he was already spying on her. "You've been spying on me?" she said. "Uh…" Sam continued for Danny, "We didn't mean to. We just wanted to find out what happened in our future and you just happened to be the part of our future we were watching." Chris looked at Sam and then quickly looked away. "Well… can you show me some of the powers I have…Danny?" Chris asked, ignoring Sam. Danny Fenton nodded and changed into Danny Phantom.

Danny showed Chris a couple examples of his Ghost Ray as Sam sat on a nearby park bench wondering why Chris had ignored her. She couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts until Chris's ghost ray hit Wes on the chest. He fell backwards and Chris rushed over to him. "I'm fine." Wes said as Chris helped him up. "I guess we need to work on your aim" Danny said. Chris nodded and sat on another bench. Just as soon as she sat down she fell through. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wes looked over at her and saw her head sitting on the bench instead. They all began to laugh except for Sam and Chris. "It's not funny, guys." Chris said as she stood up.

Danny rose into the air after he finally stopped laughing and said, "Let's see you fly." "Ok!" Chris said confidently. She rose into the air until she was in front of Danny. Danny raised his eyebrows and said, "Try to stay with me." He then moved quickly to his left. Chris followed. Danny moved backwards. Chris followed him thinking how easy this was going to be. Danny smiled and flew high up and began to move every which way. Chris followed pretty well until Danny began to move faster and faster. "Hey! Slow down!" Chris yelled. This went on until Chris kept up with Danny for at least five minutes. Danny landed and Chris followed. "That was awesome." He said to her. Chris grinned.

Danny and Chris changed into their human halves and Sam walked over to Chris. "Hey." Sam said. Chris turned her back to Sam. Sam glared at her and said, "What's your problem? Why won't you talk to me?" Chris turned to face Sam and said, "Because in your future, my present, you don't tell me anything about Dad, I mean Danny." "What do you mean? Who am I in the future?" Sam said, calming down. Chris sighed and replied, "You're my…mom…" Sam gasped and quickly looked at Danny. He was telling Wes how he received his powers. Sam felt her face burn but couldn't look away. The setting sun looked wonderful on Danny's face. Chris noticed and stepped in front of Sam's gaze. She looked at the ground then back up at Sam. "I… I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm just mad at your future self right now." Sam smiled at Chris and said, "I'd be mad at me too." Tears filled Chris's eyes and she threw her arms around her teenage mother. Sam, surprised at first, hugged her future daughter. Danny looked over at them and caught Sam's eye. She blushed and quickly closed her eyes. Danny wondered why she was red in the face and turned back towards Wes.

While everyone walked to Chris's house, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were invisible. They didn't think it would be a pretty sight if someone saw them walking down the street. Danny held his friends hands so that they would become invisible as he did. The whole time Sam's faced burned. She wouldn't be surprised if anyone saw her red face floating behind Wes and Chris. "His hand is so warm." Sam thought. Danny wondered why Sam was holding his hand so tightly and why she and Chris were hugging back at the park. "I guess she'll tell me once we get to Chris's house." Chris and Wes turned a corner and Danny, Sam, and Tucker saw Danny's house. The three stopped and stared at the old building. "Wait up!" Sam called to Wes and Chris. They stopped and turned around. "What is it?" Wes asked. "Who lives there?" Danny asked Chris. "My grandparents do. Your parents actually." Danny stared at his house for a while longer and then said, "Ok. Let's keep going." Chris and Wes turned around and continued towards Chris's house.

"Here it is." Chris said. "My mom's not home right now. She's at work so you guys can be visible again." Danny became visible and Tucker let go of his hand. Danny looked at Sam's hand which was still holding onto his. Sam looked down too and said, "Oh… sorry." She let go and moved away, blushing terribly. Chris smiled and walked inside. Everyone followed her in and Wes closed the door behind him. Everyone was looking around while Chris walked up the stairs. "Are you guys coming?" she asked. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wes followed Chris up the stairs and into her room. "Welcome to my room." She said as she sat down on her purple bed sheets. Sam looked around at all the purple and navy blue and said, "Nice room." Chris smiled. "Thanks."

"So… did you only come here to help me with my powers?" Chris asked as she came back from the kitchen. Two hours had passed and Wes had gone home. Chris had gotten Danny, Sam, ad Tucker some sheets and pillows and now some chips and sodas for everyone. She didn't want them to go downstairs since her mom was going to be home any minute. "Thanks and no." Tucker said. Chris opened a soda and sat on the floor next to Sam. "Why else?" she asked. "We need to know more about what has happened to Danny, Tucker, and everyone else." Sam said since Danny and Tucker were stuffing their faces with barbeque chips. She looked at them disgustedly and opened her soda. "What?" Danny asked Sam, pieces of barbeque chips flying from his overstuffed mouth. Sam just replied with another disgusted look. "Chris! I'm home!" Chris looked at her door and said, "I'll knock when I come back but if the door opens without a knock become invisible or something." She opened her door and closed it quickly behind her.

"Hi, honey." Sam said once Chris appeared in the living room. "Who's that?" Chris asked, pointing at a tall man standing in the doorway. "This is my boss. He gave me a ride home because my car wouldn't start. That's why I'm a little late." Sam said. Chris glared at her mom's boss and said, "Yah, right." She stomped up the stairs and knocked violently on her door. She opened it and slammed it behind her. Sam looked at her boss and said, "I'm sorry. I guess she had a rough day at school." Her boss replied, "No problem. Well, I'll see you in the morning." He turned and walked out the door. Sam waved and closed the door. She then looked upstairs and decided to talk to her daughter in the morning.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked Chris as she sat down again. "Did you tell your mom about your powers and get a bad reaction?" Danny asked. Chris shook her head and said, "I think my mom has a… boyfriend." "What's wrong with that?" Tucker asked. "Everything!" Sam yelled. Danny and Tucker stared at her. Sam looked at the floor. Chris answered, "I just don't think she should replace you, Danny." Danny looked down then at Chris again. "Who is your mom?" Sam's head drooped down further and Chris said, "…Sam." Danny and Tucker gasped while Sam's faced burned once again. Danny couldn't even look at her as his face became red hot as well.


	13. Ghost Fighting

**13**

**Ghost Fighting**

That night,Chris slept in herown bed while Tucker, Danny, and Sam slept on the floor. Chris had made a tent out of chairs and blankets for Danny and Tucker. Her mom thought that she was just reliving the past a bit. She and Chris would always make those tents and have an indoor campout on a rainy day or when Chris was sick. There was one time when Chris had the chickenpox. She was five at the time and she and her mom had made a tent so Chris would at least have a little fun while at home. Her mom was reading her a story but would have to stop here and there to tell Chris not to scratch. Suddenly, the tent roof collapsed and buried them underneath. They began to laugh when they were free. Chris's chickenpox healed the very next week.

Chris woke at around seven. She looked over at the chair and blanket tent and heard Tucker mumbling and every once in a while she would hear Danny snore. She got out of bed and changed into Chris Phantom and flew over to the tent. Sam woke and watched Chris hover over the tent. Chris went around the tent and picked up the books that were holding the blanket on the chairs. She laughed as the blanket fell on top of Danny and Tucker. Sam began to laugh as well. Danny sat up under the blanket, half asleep, and looked around. All Sam and Chris could see was a moving lump under the blanket, so they laughed even harder.

While they were all cleaning up the chair and blanket tent Danny's Ghost Sense went off. Soon after, Chris's went off as well. She shivered as a ring of blue light appeared at Danny's waist. Chris covered her mouth and after a couple of seconds asked, "What was _that_?!" Danny flew over to her and said, "That was your Ghost Sense. It tells you when a ghost is near." Chris changed into her ghost self and turned to look out the window. "I don't see one." "You don't have to. We need to go find the ghost that's around." Danny added. He became intangible and flew through the wall. Chris paused, took a deep breath, than followed Danny. Sam and Tucker looked at each other then at the wall through which Danny and Chris had phased through. "Now what do we do if your future self walks up here?" Tucker asked, still staring at the wall. Sam sighed and dropped the blanket that she was holding. "I have no screaming clue…"

When Chris was outside she looked around for Danny. He was across the street looking around. As she flew towards him he looked to his right and then turned his whole body. His eyes grew wide then a reddish-purple ray hit him in the chest. He landed on the street below then a tall and skinny female ghost flew over him and laughed. When Chris realized she was just floating there, mouth agape, she flew across the street and shot her ghost ray at the ghost, hitting her in the arm. The ghost fixed her attention on Chris as Danny slowly got up off the street. The ghosts glowing red eyes matched her flaming red hair. An evil smile crept across her face as she said, "I thought the ghost kid was dead. Now I've found two of them." Suddenly Danny came up behind her and shot her in the back with his ghost ray. The ghost winced and turned around to meet Danny's fist. She fell to the ground but quickly got up.

"The ghosts that have lost to you say you were tough. Have you lost your touch?" The ghost said, smiling once again. Chris and Danny shot her with their ghost rays. Danny's hit her in the stomach and Chris's hit her hand. The ghost pulled off the glove that was on the hand that Chris hit. Chris and Danny stared at the now visible hand. It looked perfectly normal until the ghost showed them her palm. It shone a dark red color that made Danny and Chris squint. The ghost laughed as she rocketed off the street toward Chris. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their charging enemy. "Let's go!" he screamed. Chris followed him and asked, "Where? She'll just follow us!" "I have an idea! Follow me!" Danny replied, turning sharply with great speed. Chris could hear the ghost's sinister laugh as she tried to keep up with Danny.

Suddenly, the ghost grabbed Chris's ankle with her gloved hand and pulled her back. She screamed and Danny turned around. "Chris!" The ghost then grabbed Chris's wrist with her other hand and smiled when Chris began to scream. Danny shot the ghost in the face and she flew backwards. Danny turned and flew away with Chris trailing behind him.

Danny and Chris landed in front of his old house and became the Fenton's once again. "Are you okay?" Danny asked turning towards Chris. She was cradling her wrist and biting her bottom lip. "Let's just get inside." She said. They phased through the door and looked around. Chris heard her Grandmother's voice in the kitchen tapped Danny's shoulder. Danny looked towards the kitchen and then pointed to the basement door. Chris nodded and the both became invisible as they carefully walked across the living room. Chris phased through but Danny looked into the kitchen. His Mom was sitting at the table talking on the phone. He turned and phased through the door.

Chris stared in awe at the lab that her Grandparent's kept her away from. Danny appeared behind her then walked down the stairs. Chris slowly followed, clinging to her wrist. "It's so dusty down here. I can't believe they gave up ghost fighting." Chris stood next to Danny and looked at him as her continued. "Ya know, Dad always said that he would fight ghosts until he couldn't walk on his own. Then Mom would agree and say 'Ditto'." Danny said sadly. After a moment of awkward silence Danny looked down at Chris's wrist and asked, "What did that ghost do?" Chris looked at her wrist and slowly moved her hand. Her wrist was burned all around. Danny winced and said, "We better get back to your house and…" he was cut off by the sound of an opening door.

"Christina Fenton! How in the world did you get down here?!" Chris turned around to face her Grandmother. Danny didn't move. "I… uh…" Chris said as her ghost sense went off. She looked behind her Grandmother and gasped. "Grandma, look out!" She cried as she shot a ghost ray at the ghost that she and Danny had been fighting earlier. The ghost stumbled backward and Danny grabbed a Dusty thermos. He jumped in front of Chris and his mom and pointed the Thermos at the ghost. "Don't ever hurt any of my friends ever again!" A blue light came from the Thermos and overwhelmed the ghost. She screamed as she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Danny then put the cap on and prepared for the worst. He turned to face Chris in her Grandmother's arms. Tears began to roll down Maddie's face as she looked into the blue eyes the she had longed to see for so many years. The eyes of her only son.


End file.
